genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Episode 09: The Summit's Flower
Synopsis Futayo holds off Galileo's attack on Masazumi, and the two Hondas talk for the first time. Before a confrontation between Galileo and Futayo could erupt, two new figures emerge on the scene: King Yoshinao and his queen. He requests Pope-President Innocentius to retreat Galileo, however, the Pope-President refused. Yoshinao's plan is in fact to demonstrate the military power of Musashi, and this is through defeating Futayo Honda, who is an experienced fighter, and the wielder of the prototype of one of the Mortal Sin Armaments. Meanwhile, Makiko declares the debate between Masazumi and Toori a tie, considering that Pope-President Innocentius intervened. Innocentius uses the time to order a retreat to Galileo before signing off himself. That now leaves the outcome with one win, one loss and a tie for both sides. A tiebreaker is needed to determine which side wins, and Futayo, representing the Testament Union side, awaits her opponent from the Musashi side. Another meeting is needed for the next challenge, and they soon find themselves short-handed; much of 3-Plum admits to be incapable of fighting against the likes of Futayo. Moreover, Toori points out that Tenzou has already been defeated by Futayo when it comes to battle of character. Then, someone steps in to face Futayo... and she is none other than Kimi Aoi. As she loosens her upper clothing to reveal her breasts and forearms, the sharp-tongued older sister of the Student Council President prepares to fight the successor of the Tonbokiri. Meanwhile, Toori wants Yoshinao to hand over his kingship if his sister wins, and Yoshinao is clearly shocked by his request, although it also reminded him of how the kingship of Musashi was shoved into him without his consent. Yoshinao then asks Toori about his plans if ever he becomes king, and Toori tells that he will take everything Horizon lost back to her. Futayo tries to learn more about her opponent, and she finds herself lacking knowledge of the arts as Kimi manifests Uzzy, a Mouse for the Head Deity of the Performing Arts. Then, to Futayo's shock, she discovers that she will fight someone whose abilities relate to erotica and dance. Nonetheless, she prepares herself as Kimi begins to sway her hips slowly. Then, Futayo, deciding to end the fight in one move, uses her blinding speed to attack Kimi. However, Kimi is unscathed, and Futayo feels deceived. Futayo is forced to unleash another attack against Kimi, but Kimi evades the blinding fast attack from behind. Kimi decides to explain the concept behind her attack: according to her, "The only ones who can touch me are those I wish to wither away for." In other words, only Kimi can allow the attacks that go against her. Then, Kimi activates her first spell, and she urges Futayo to try and "reach her summit". Kimi is covered by a pink circle and dozens of spell cards revolve around her as she sings the "Song of Passage". Meanwhile, Futayo takes the time to begin a relentless streak of attacks against Kimi. Each of Futayo's quick attacks were blocked by the spell cards that shield Kimi, and the exchange of offense and defense ripped through the battlefield. However, Futayo manages to draw blood, and it reaches Tomo's cheek. Masazumi is clearly concerned about how Kimi is faring in the battle, but Tomo knows that Kimi has experience far greater pain than being cut by Futayo's spear... 10 years ago, the days after Horizon Ariadust's death. Toori returns without Horizon by his side, and he fell into a lethargic state, refusing to eat until he grew frail. In one of those days, Kimi, then a young girl, finally becomes sick of Toori's unending grief over Horizon's death. She threw Toori out through a window and punched him several times before shoving spices in his mouth. Then, she pushed his hand into Toori's mouth and urges him to feel the emotions that he lost when Horizon died. Although Toori's teeth burying into her wrist left her with a deep wound, seeing Toori realize his mistakes and the tears that flow down his face was more than enough for Kimi to be relieved. Futayo continues her attack and she manages to land a hit on Kimi right in the middle of her breasts, however, Kimi uses this to her advantage, asking a similar question that performers ask to its audience in the middle of performances. Futayo reaches desperation when she reaches for the "slicing" ability of Tonbokiri — the ability to destroy objects and concepts alike — but even this ability was ineffective for Kimi, who treats her name like clothes to be worn and taken off. With every single ability in her arsenal completely rendered useless, Futayo is helpess as Kimi approaches her and reprimands her for her misfortune, her abandonment of hope, and her lack of loyalty to whom she is supposed to serve: Horizon Ariadust herself. Kimi orders Futayo to kneel and apologize for her lapse of judgment, and the heiress of the Honda military family follows immediately. Kimi declares herself the winner, and Pope-President Innocentius acknowledges this. However, it also leaves the decision of sharing the political power of the King of Musashi to Yoshinao. Yoshinao considers that Toori as king would release Musashi from its constraints but will put him in a dangerous position. Thus, he decides to restore the powers of the Supreme Federation and the Student Council, but will remain as King of Musashi. However, Yoshinao also has another declaration. He appoints two viceroys, which he will give special privileges... and the first viceroys of Musashi are Toori Aoi and Horizon Ariadust. Innocentius is shocked at King Yoshinao's declaration. However, he can only act in response to Yoshinao's appointments in the upcoming Testament Union Conference of Representatives. The Pope-President mentions that there is no such conference held in the current era. Masazumi points out that there will be one in the future: the Peace of Westphalia, a conference that, according to history, ended the Thirty Years' War and created various international laws. And it will be held in October 24, in six months' time. Masazumi expects that war will break out within the next six months, but she knows that they will hold on until they reach Westphalia, where she would retrieve the Mortal Sin Armaments and save the world. Despite the risks, Innocentius allows the actions of Musashi, given that Horizon Ariadust would still be executed. Toori is pissed at Innocentius for still pushing Horizon's execution. Innocentius decides to end the discussion and leaves shortly. Makiko soon calls off the battle with Musashi Ariadust Academy victorious. As 3-Plum cheers for the victory, Toori decides to march on to rescue Horizon. Yoshinao thinks that Toori might be doing the same mistake they did when he and his queen left their home to rule over Musashi, but he soon bears witness to the support of 3-Plum as they march on to follow him. Soon, Adele goes to fetch the bucket where the brown algae are placed, and Yoshinao notices the crest on Adele's spear. He asks Adele about where the spear came from, and she responds by telling him about her father, her father's country, and the king who left his own country for peace. Adele then leaves, telling Yoshinao that she is going to protect her king, and joins Class 3-Plum. Toori, for seemingly the first time, directly leads the entire class for their next step, and as Sakai leaves behind a recommendation letter for soon-to-be Vice Chancellor Futayo Honda, the President of Musashi Ariadust Academy wishes everyone their safety. In an instant, Toori remembers his wish as a kid — to become a king of a country where Horizon will live out her dreams — and with the rest of Class 3-Plum by his side, he steps forward to reach even closer to Horizon Ariadust. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes